TMTM2: Jestem najlepszy!
Chcę już grać. Tak bardzo bardzo bardzo chcę już grać. Ale dyrektor zapewne tego nie chce. Siedzę na ławce na apelu. W ogóle go nie słucham. Nie chcę go słuchać. Ale i tak go słyszę. To strasznie strasznie strasznie wkurzające. Mężczyzna chyba nie ma życia. Przemawia już od godziny. Wyjęłam telefon komórkowy. Na tapecie nadal miałam swoją siostrę, Hinatę. Zmieniłam ją na zdjęcie z Ami. Koniec z napadami histerii. Koniec z nienawiścią. Koniec z pustką. Pozbyłam się tego. Ale jednak cały czas coś we mnie siedzi. Głęboko głęboko głęboko. Nie potrafię tego wyrzucić z siebie. -Wszystko dobrze? - Sawa położyła dłoń na mojej. Jej oczy były jak zwykle pełne troski i łagodności. Ciepło rozeszło się po całym moim ciele - Zmieniłaś tapetę - zauważyła i uśmiechnęła się do mnie - To Liceum ma na ciebie dobry wpływ. -Tak - potwierdziłam i schowałam telefon do kieszeni - Chodźmy na halę, nie mam zamiaru siedzieć tu tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, że jak by nie było papieru, to mam się kierować do portierni. Obydwie wstałyśmy i próbując nie zwracając na siebie uwagi wymknęłyśmy się z sali. Zaczęłyśmy kierować korytarzem, który według planu prowadził właśnie do hali. Poklepałam torbę, aby się upewnić, że piłka z placu zabaw nadal tam jest. Od razu przypomniał mi się tamten chłopak. Jeśli tacy przeciwnicy mnie czekają będzie naprawdę ciężko, a na pewno znajdą się jeszcze silniejsi. Tuż za rogiem dobiegł nas odgłos odbijającej się piłki. Otworzyłam drzwi do sali. Na boisku z rogu rzucał wysoki blondyn, zatrważająco podobny do Yugito. Trenował w garniturze, nie w stroju sportowym. Gdy trafił zabrał piłkę i poszedł na drugą połowę boiska. Zatrzymał się, lekko ugiął nogi i wybił piłkę niskim łukiem z prawej ręki. Piłka trafiła idealnie do kosza. Zaklaskałam. Chłopak zwrócił się w naszą stronę i lekko się ukłonił. -Dobry rzut. Jesteś spokrewiony z Haradą? - zapytałam opierając się o ramę drzwi. -To mój kuzyn, ale jesteśmy dosyć podobni - odrzekł i zaczął iść w kierunku thumb|256px piłki - Nazywam się Luke Blaze, ale nie chodzę do tej szkoły, spóźniłem się na autobus do Tokio... - Luke założył jedną rękę za głowę. -Ja jestem Amalia, a to Mei - przedstawiła nas Sawa. -Wiem, Dorian mi o was mówił. Dlatego tu przyszedłem, liczyłem, że z kimś pogram - oznajmił blondyn, podniósł piłkę z ziemi i rzucił ją w moją stronę. Złapałam ją i wycelowałam w stronę kosza. Przymknęłam lekko prawe oko i wybiłam się z lewej nogi. Piłka zatoczyła się po obręczy i spadła na ziemię - Nieźle, rzuty z takiego kątu są strasznie trudne. Może zagramy? -Co was tak wszystkich napadło? - zaśmiałam się sakrastycznie - Naprawdę, nie jestem specjalnie wymagającym przeciwnikiem... - odrzuciłam piłkę blondynowi. -Dorian mówił mi co innego - zaczął obracać ją na palcu, a następnie nie patrząc na kosz rzucił w jego stronie. Piłka odbiła się od tablicy, ale wystarczyło, by rzucił ja trochę niżej, a wpadłaby - Wiesz, on ma nosa do ludzi... Naprawdę. A w szczególności, jeśli chodzi o koszykówkę. Apel się jeszcze nie skończył. -Idź grać, marudo - Amalia usiadła pod ścianą. -Tylko jeden kosz? - upewniłam się. Luke kiwnął głową i rzucił marynarkę w kąt. Zrobiłam to samo z moją torbą. Obydwoje ustawiliśmy się na środku boiska. Wzięłam jeszcze ostatni wdech i Blaze wyrzucił piłkę w górę. Od razu widziałam, że nie zamierza jej oddać, jednak byłam szybsza. Postanowiłam zrobić szybki kontratak. Przełożyłam piłkę przez nogi, odbiłam ją od podłogi i zabrałam ją z lewej strony. Pomimo, że Luke bardzo dobrze obserwował każdy ruch zmyliłam go wzrokiem i początkowym krokiem z prawej. W ostatnim momencie udało mu się musnąć piłkę, przez co na sekundę straciłam panowanie nad nią. Cholera. Blaze szybko to wykorzystał i zebrał piłkę pierwszy. Zanim udało mu się dobiec do mojego kosza zablokowałam mu drogę. Wiedziałam, że ma wspaniałą celność i będzie rzucał, nawet gdy znajdowaliśmy się cztery, może trzy metry od pola obrony. Chciał odwrócić moją uwagę udając, że zamierza rzucać, bądź mnie minąć, lecz ja przyglądałam się tylko napięciu jego mięśni. W końcu nie czekając na jego ruch zaczęłam zabierać mu piłkę. Gdy tylko czułam zagrożenie cofałam się do obrony. Wykorzystując wyższy wzrost i większą masę przeciwko mnie Luke przebił się, ale z trudem i fartem przechwyciłam piłkę. Zamierzałam rzucić kosz za 3 punkty, jednak blondyn zdołał zablokować nawet rzut o wysokim łuku. Obydwoje nie spodziewaliśy się, że po wyskoku Blaze źle wyląduje. Piłka wypadła mu z rąk, a nogi chłopaka poplątały się i upadł. Szybko złapałam ją i wycelowałam. Trafiłam tylko dzięki szczęściu. Obydwoje z Dorianem byli na minimalnie wyższym poziomie. Podałam rękę Luke'owi, który przyjął moją pomoc. Chłopak chwilę pomasował swój łokieć i zwrócił się do mnie. -To był dobry mecz, ale przyznam, że miałaś szczęście - Blaze starał się ukryć zażenowanie, lecz doskonale widziałam, że jest niezadowolony z przegranej z tak błahego powodu. -Nie martw się, na pewno będzie szansa, żeby się odegrać. Hałasy na korytarzu świadczyły o tym, że nudzenie dyrektora dobiegło końca. Luke zabrał swoją marynarkę i skierował się do awaryjnego wyjścia. Zanim wyszedł obrócił się jeszcze do mnie. -Jeśli będziecie gotowi to za tydzień w Tokio odbywa się zjazd 25 najlepszych drużyn koszykarskich. Akurat Ookami zajmuje 17 pozycję. Mam nadzieję, że się zobaczymy - powiedział i poszedł. Gdy tylko Luke wyszedł, zza drzwi usłyszałam śmiech Yugito, który razem z Ryu wszedł do sali. Chłopcy lekko zdziwieni, że zastali mnie tak wcześnie uśmiechnęli się. Za nimi weszła jeszcze dwójka chłopaków - wysoki i drobny brunet oraz wysoki szatyn o poważnej twarzy. Ten pierwszy ciągnął za sobą worek pełen piłek do koszykówki, które rozrzucił po boisku, jak tylko stanął w drzwiach. Wymieniliśmy wszyscy między sobą powitania. -To jak? Przebieramy się i zaczynamy trening? - spytał Harada - Trener trochę się spóźni. -Tylko tyle jest nas w drużynie? - by podkreślić swoje słowa rozejrzałam się po sali. -Nie, główny skład ma osobno treningi - odpowiedział Yugito - Ale zapraszamy zwykle na niego przez pierwsze dni pierwszaków. -Koniec gadania, mam ochotę się zmęczyć! - krzyknął brunet, który miał na imię Norishige (co wywnioskowałam przy powitaniach) i udał się w stronę szatni, razem z szatynem o imieniu Takuro. -Etto, jest jeden problem... Nie wiemy gdzie są szatnie... Damskie - zauważyła Ami. -Ryu, zaprowadź je - polecił Harada i udał się za innymi do przebieralni przeznaczonych dla chłopców. *** Dopisek autorki: Polecam otworzyć stronę drużyny Ookami, jeśli jeszcze nie ogarniacie imion i nazwisk postaci xD *** Po około piętnastu minutach wszyscy gracze rozgrzewali się na hali. Trene Saito tłumaczył Amalii obowiązki menadżera, Akihito razem z Yamadą robili okrążenia. Przy każdym koszu stawali i rzucali piłkę jakimkolwiek sposobem, byleby trafiła. Yugito, Norishige i ja rozciągaliśmy się schylając raz do prawej, a raz do lewej nogi. Dzisiejszy trening miał być luźny i krótki, więc sami wymyślaliśmy sobie ćwiczenia. Gdy tylko cała nasza piątka trochę się zmęczyła, postanowilśmy zrobić małe zawody. Ami rozstawiła dwa pachołki przy jednym z koszy i rozdzieliła nas na drużny. Razem z Ryu i Kasamatsu tworzyliśmy'' ZESPÓŁ I'', a Harada wraz z Takuro ZESPÓŁ II. Konkurencje polegały na tym, by sposobem podanym przez trenera dobiec do kosza i trafić piłką do celu. By było sprawiedliwie, Takuro postanowił biec dwa razy. Punkt zdobywają ci, co po dwóch kolejkach skończą jako pierwsi. Początek zawodów był bardzo wyrównany. Zwykle utrzymywaliśmy przewagę jednego punktu, lecz gdy zadania przybierały na trudności zaczęliśmy tracić pozycję. Kiedy myśleliśmy, że jesteśmy skazani na przegraną Yamada zaczął być coraz wolniejszy. Biegł dwa razy więcej niż każdy z nas. Zanim Yugito się zorientował i zamienił z Takuro, zyskaliśmy przewagę dwóch punktów. Ostatecznie zremisowaliśmy 10 do 10. Cały trening odbywał się w świetnej atmosferze. Wszyscy się śmiali, popisywali, ale nie dawali za wygraną. Każdy wykrzesywał ostatnie iskry energii, byleby nie dać się pokonać. Znacząco poprawiło mi to humor. Na koniec ustaliliśmy dni treningów; poniedziałek, wtorek, czwartek i piątek. Połowa z nich odbywała się z trenerem Saito, a druga połowa z menadżerką Ami. Wymieniliśmy ostatnie opinie na temat zawodów, przypomnieliśmy sobie najśmieszniejsze momenty i skierowaliśmy się do szatni. Pożyczyłam ręcznik od Yugito, więc pierwsze co zrobiłam to poszłam pod prysznic. Delektowałam się każdym chłodnym strumieniem spływającym po moim ciele. Szybko się wysuszyłam i zamierzałam opuścić szkołę. Ami wyszła wcześniej, gdyż nie musiała się przebierać, ani myć. Tuż przed drzwiami awaryjnym hali prowadzącymi na taras i tyły szkoły, usłyszałam rozmowę trenera Saito z Ryu. Nie mam zwyczaju podsłuchiwać ludzi, lecz wychwyciłam z rozmowy swoje imię. Stanęłam przy framudze. -...Mei. Ona może tego nie wytrzymać tak długo, jak Hinata - ten głos zidentyfikowałam do trenera. -Nie mamy pewności przecież... - jęknął Kasamatsu. Oczami wyobraźni widziałam jego poważną, zamyśloną minę - Nie ważne, będę miał na nią oko. Jeśli tylko zauważę coś niepokojącego, dam ci znać. -Uważaj, tu chodzi o jej życie. Ale ufam, że dasz sobie radę. Usłyszałam odgłosy świadczące o tym, że mężczyźni schodzą na dół. Poczekałam, aż hałas całkowicie zniknie przetwarzając świerzo usłyszaną rozmowę. Czego nie wytrzymam tak długo, jak moja siostra? Czego nie mają pewności? Czemu Akihito ma mnie pilnować? W pewnej chwili coś mnie olśniło, coś mną wstrząsnęło. Rodzice nigdy nie podali mi nazwy choroby, na którą chorowała Hinata. Może była zaraźliwa? Ale skąd oni by to wiedzieli? Boże, nie chce umierać. Nie teraz. Postanowiłam dać temu wszystkiemu czas i poczekać, co się będzie działo. Wyszłam na taras i oparłam się na barierce. Słońce właśnie chowało się za horyzontem, oblewając niebo różowo-błękitnym światłem. Wszystko komponowało się jak piękny obraz. Podparłam brodę rękoma i przymknęłam oczy relaksując się przy promieniach ciepła. Nagle poczułam na karku czyiś oddech. Całe moje ciało przeszły ciarki. -Późno dziś wyszłaś - szepnął Ryu prosto do mojego ucha. W ciągu sekundy obróciłam się i w ostatniej chwili powtrzymałam się od przyłożenia mu pięścią w splot słoneczny. thumb -Przestraszyłeś mnie! - powiedziałam oskarżająco, ale szatyn tylko się uśmiechnął i cicho zaśmiał. Odsunął się i włożył ręce do kieszeni patrząc na mnie z szarmanckim uśmiechem. -Daleko mieszkasz? - spytał. -Nie, blisko - odparłam i mimowolnie zarumieniłam się czując na sobie jego wzrok. Akihito albo tego nie zauważył, albo dobrze udawał. -W takim razie mogę cię odprowadzić -zaproponował - Czekam na przyjaciela do siedemnastej, więc tak czy inaczej mam trochę wolnego czasu. -Niech będzie, ale uwierz mi, nie nacieszysz się spacerem. To tuż za rogiem. Ryu nic nie powiedział, więc ruszyliśmy w stronę mieszkania. TMTM1:Liceum Ookami drogą do sukcesu? <-> TMTM3: Chłopcy z Mito Kategoria:Tama Mu To Mei Kategoria:Rozdział